The Wedding of The Year
by TILAgal
Summary: The two basketball idiots get married.


**The Wedding of The Year**

**A/N:** **TILAgal:** This is a collab with RandomInCommon, who I discovered was my junior just a while ago OAO  
**RandomInCommon:** I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE A FIC WITH YOU SENPAI AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-faints and dies or something-

**Writing Prompt 30 Day Challenge (we are not doing the whole 30 days thing though)****  
****Day 1 —Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this line as the first and last line (added by us) respectively of your new story.**

**Novels:** Jane Eyre (by Charlotte Bronte) and Every Breath You Take (by Judith Mcnaught)

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke  
**  
****Pairing: **AoKaga, MidoTaka, hinted KiseKasa(but not really)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Kuroko no Basuke or the books. Kindly do not take offence as these are brilliant books and were picked by random. Also, we don't mean any insult to anything whatsoever! Please take this as light-heartedly as possible! Please don't sue :'3

* * *

"Amen; even so come, my Lord!" intoned Priest Kise, as he scanned his eyes over the masses which had congregated in the basketball court. He was presiding over the wedding of Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga. Priest Kise attempted not to snigger, trying his best to do his job as a priest, but it was hard to remain solemn at the sight of the white lacy wedding gown Kagami was wearing.

Kagami's lips were coated in rosy pink lipstick, and he was blinking irritably as the fake eyelashes attached to his eyelids began to itch uncontrollably.

_Ugh, why a dress? Damn that Ahomine. Damn Kuroko and his __**brilliant**__ idea... Damn them alllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll!_  
Kagami thought, grumbling to himself under his breath.

Aomine, on the other hand, thought that Kagami looked _really_ sexy. With the pink and white stockings criss-crossing up his legs, and the frilly pink garter sticking out from the rather _short _dress, nothing of Kagami's big, strong and muscular body was left to the imagination. In fact, it accentuated the sexy curve of his sinewy calves and whatnot. He silently thanked Kuroko for designing such a wonderful creation (an abomination, in Kagami's opinion, the world's worst, and the most disgusting outfit to exist in the universe, no, make that the GALAXIES).

While Kagami was engrossed in his insulting of the hideous _monster _he had on, Aomine was busy eyeing his _sexy _bride.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Eh?" Both were jolted from their respective daydreaming.

Priest Kise repeated his words a little irritably:

"I said, you may now kiss the bride," before adding in a not-so-quiet whisper, "Just kiss already, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi!" The guests soon joined in with shouts of "KISS! KISS!"

Kagami gulped audibly, his cheeks burning a furious shade of red, before looking at his tanned counterpart, only to find navy orbs staring at him intensely. A cocky smirk played on Aomine's lips as he wrapped his arms around the red head's waist. He tilted the shorter man's head and leaned in to kiss the other deeply. The audience began cheering. As Aomine ran his tongue along Kagami's lower lip, Kagami reluctantly granted access to the tanned man, unconsciously letting out a breathy moa-

_SPLAT!_

A creamilicious creamy layer of cake proceeded to slide off the back of Aomine's slickly-gelled head. Aomine gasped from the sudden impact and whipped his head around to glare at the audience.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The entire basketball court fell silent, save for a few soft snickers. Then, a familiar voice piped up:

"It wasn't me, Shin-chan did it!" Takao's claim of innocence was ignored as whipped cream was hurled back at his face. True to his title as the ace of the Generation of Miracles and now Touou Academy, his aim was exceptionally good as well, landing the cream smack right in the middle of Takao's face.

Someone in the crowd yelled:

"**FOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!**"

And all hell broke loose.

Aomine wasted no time running to the refreshment table. He grabbed a few soufflés and started lobbing them at random people. The guests started screaming and running around like rabid monkeys who were deprived of ten years of bananas. Quick to catch on to the game, Takao grabbed Midorima and dashed over to the other table, passing fruit tarts to the green-head who was forced to hold them all in his large hands.

"Shin-chan! LAUNCH!" Takao yelled, grinning like a hyperactive five-year-old. Midorima opened his mouth to object but a carrot was stuffed in his mouth, accompanied by a threatening whisper of, "No kisses for a month if you don't do it, Shin-chan~!"

Midorima complied, the threat being too hard for him to bear. Soon, the runabout guests were being attacked with food from both sides.

"Over here, senpai!"

Kise had shed his priest clothing off to reveal a shiny reflective rubber suit (where the heck he got that from, Kasamatsu didn't know). The blonde was darting around like a wannabe ninja in between the benches which were set up just for the wedding. Unfortunately, the gaudiness of the suit failed to camouflage him, and he got hit by the flying food all over. He moved to the back of the court, hiding himself behind Murasakibara who was happily munching on any food that came flying his way. Dodging random vanilla shakes which seemed to appear out of nowhere, he steadily and stealthily crept over to Akashi, who was seated solemnly on the VIP bench. Kise marvelled at how none of the food landed on the red-head, but in the midst of his marvelling, he got hit square in the face by a lobster sent his way by Aomine.

"OOF!" and Kise went down.

Seeming to have had enough, Akashi stood up (the food seemed to fly away from him), and uttered his famous catchphrase:

"**Silence.**"

And everything stopped at once. 'Complete silence' were the only words that could describe this extremely silent situation.

Then a sniff.

Kagami stood at the head of the makeshift 'altar', his eyes filled with shock and hurt as he took in the scene that was his destroyed wedding. His lips trembling and his eyes tearing up, Kagami started sobbing. Aomine's eyes widened as he realised what he had just did.

"Taig-"

"Don't call me that, you bastard! I hate you, AHOMINE!" With that, the bride took off, sobbing hysterically as he escaped the disastrous scene.

Aomine had only one word to say:

"Shit."

* * *

At the shared apartment, 7:28pm...

"Taiga..." Aomine tried for the seventy-eighth time.

"Shut up!" Kagami finally snapped back at him after ten minutes of refusing to look at the other.

"Taiga, I'm sorry... I didn't mean t-"

"Ruin our wedding?! Well, sad to say, you just did!" Kagami cried out, still in shock over what had transpired. He continued:

"It was supposed to be the happiest memory ever... And- And, now-..Shit, I dunno anymore...I always thought you were an idiot but not this _big of an idiot_..." Kagami was beginning to ramble, his thoughts becoming mixed up.

Aomine's eyes softened as he stared at his distraught partner.

"I'm really sorry, Taiga."

Kagami sniffed again.

"Really _really _sorry."

Kagami remained silent, his eyes shining with tears as he trembled.

Just then, Aomine had an idea. He dug into the pockets of his suit and produced a bright red ring box.

"Open it."

Kagami was hesitant as he stared at the box, lips tugged in a small sulk. Aomine nudged him gently, giving him an encouraging smile, convincing the red-head to open it.

"... It's the wedding ring." Kagami pointed out, confusion overtaking his anger.

"Look," Aomine insisted, trapping his lover with an arm slung around his shoulders.

"What's there to look?" Kagami glared at his (new) husband, only to be surprised by the boyish smile on the other's face.

"Look closely at it." Aomine urged again softly.

He reached out for Kagami's hands and brought the ring closer to the other's face. Maintaining his frown, Kagami squinted at the ring.

_I love you, Taiga._

Kagami's eyes watered again slightly as Aomine leaned over to capture his lips once more, whispering the same phrase that was inscribed on his wedding band.


End file.
